Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to detection management methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can register an electronic device to another electronic device via an intermediate electronic device, and perform subsequent detection applications.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, and other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, portable devices have network connectivity capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks at anytime and anywhere. The convenience and new functionalities advanced by modern technology have made these devices into necessities of life.
Furthermore, with the coming of IOT (Internet Of Things) generation, every device or object can connect to networks, and users can access and control these devices or objects via networks. The rapid development of IOT is fortunate that the underlying foundation of wireless network technology is already very mature. Electronic devices can readily connect with each other to perform related applications via wireless networks. Additionally, the BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) technology has solved the prohibitive power consumption issue caused by prolonged connections of electronic devices to wireless networks. For example, a beacon device is a low-cost wireless Bluetooth transmitter implemented with BLE technology, which can transmit Bluetooth signals via a wireless network for a long time. A mobile phone implemented with BLE technology can wirelessly seek Bluetooth signals to discover corresponding beacon device.
Currently, a large amount of innovative applications are developed using beacon devices. In other words, wireless signals corresponding to various applications can exist in the air. The identification data corresponding to beacon devices of an application must be input to an electronic device using the application in advance, such that the electronic device can only handle the wireless signals with the identification data. Conventionally, a user must manually read the identification data from the corresponding beacon devices one by one, and input the obtained identification data to an application in the electronic device. In another conventional art, a user can press a button on the beacon device, thus driving the beacon device to generate the corresponding identification data. At the time, an electronic device can wireless scan related signals to obtain the identification data of the beacon device. Since above conventional arts both need manually operations for the beacon devices one by one, and related users need professional skills to finish the operations, it is inefficient and hard to implement. Further, in some cases, since the electronic device, such as a wearable electronic device may have a small and complicated user interface, it is difficult for users to operate related processes via the user interface of the electronic device. It is difficult and inefficiency to manually input the identification data to the electronic device.